Two types of steam irons are known:                cold steam irons, the so-called domestic irons, where cold water is introduced directly in the iron to generate steam;        hot steam irons, the so-called professional irons, with introduction of steam generated by a boiler.        
The irons with direct introduction of cold water comprise a soleplate, provided with heating element, with a labyrinth connected to outlet vents obtained on the base of the iron itself.
Said soleplate is closed at the top by a tight cover through which cold water is introduced by means of a pump positioned on the iron or on the central unit.
The central part of the iron and the upper cover form the steam generation chamber, in which water is introduced by means of a pump and turned into steam.
The steam produced in this way goes out of the steam generation chamber, passes through the special labyrinth and is let out through the holes on the bottom of the soleplate.
During the ironing process the water fed by the pump continues to flow into the steam generation chamber, the iron and the entire steam generation chamber cool down and consequently water instead of steam flows out of the outlet vents.
Irons with steam generation in a separate boiler comprise the iron, complete with handle, and a boiler, connected with each other through a steam duct coupled with an electrical connection cable.
The boiler provides for generating steam, at the set temperature and pressure, and conveys it to the iron through the steam duct.
The iron comprises a frame with handle and an underlying soleplate, equipped with heating element, with a steam chamber connected to outlet vents obtained on the base of the iron. Said soleplate is closed at the top by a tight cover through which the steam conveyed by the duct connecting the boiler with the steam chamber is introduced in the steam chamber.
The steam introduced in the steam chamber flows out of the steam chamber and out of the holes provided on the bottom of the soleplate.
At the beginning of the ironing process the steam duct is cold and is heated by the steam that passes through it.
Both at the beginning of the ironing process and in case of long pauses between successive uses of steam, the steam that flows in the steam duct towards the iron partially cools down, and therefore partially condensates, thus reaching the iron in the form of water, and therefore the condensated water present in the steam chamber flows out of the holes provided on the soleplate.
The outlet of water from the soleplate vents is a troublesome inconvenience while ironing.
This inconvenience, besides, may cause the expulsion of limescale particles from the soleplate, particles that dirty the clothing item being ironed.
In this case it is necessary to stop ironing and wait for new steam to be produced.
Due to this type of inconvenience it is necessary to use short steam ducts, so that the temperature of the steam passing through them does not lower excessively.
To soften the fabric to be ironed, in particular in some specific points, some cold steam irons with direct steam generation are normally provided with a pump water spray that takes part of the water from the tank and sprays it externally in front of the iron. When the pump is operated, water is sprayed on the fabric in front of the iron, thus softening the fabric and ensuring better ironing of the item in difficult points or eliminating accidental creases.
Hot steam irons, instead, are not equipped with said spray, since when water reaches the iron it is already in the form of steam; if necessary, the fabric to be ironed is wet by means of independent sprays. Said independent sprays present several drawbacks, for example: they must be filled with water every time they are used, encumber the ironing area and/or are placed in uncomfortable positions around the ironing station, may be confused with size sprays, etc.
In order to eliminate all the drawbacks described above, a new type of iron has been designed and implemented, having a substantially closed steam generation chamber, that is, a steam generation chamber with a small-sized hole for the passage of steam toward the labyrinth and therefore toward the soleplate vents.
One of the main aims of the new iron is to ensure continuous steam ironing, guaranteeing the outlet of steam only from the soleplate.
Another aim of the new iron is to ensure the continuous creation of the required quantity of steam also for prolonged ironing sessions.
Another aim of the new iron is to prevent the expulsion of water and/or limescale particles through the soleplate vents.
A further aim of the new iron is to ensure that steam can be sprayed when required in front of the iron.